


Pangs -- The Missing Scene

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answers how Spike knew where Giles lived.<br/>Happens during Buffy: Pangs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pangs -- The Missing Scene

Spike sat near the opening of the sewer, shoddy blanket around his shoulders, watching the sun play on the inch-deep water in the tunnel. He wasn't seriously debating on frying himself, even though he was at the end of his rope. He was starving. He couldn't kill anyone, didn't have any money to buy some blood and didn't have enough strength to steal any. Worst of all, after appealing to Harm, he had no one to help him.   
  


He heard the water sloshing further up the sewer, indicating someone was coming. He pulled himself further back into the shadows under the ladder, hoping whomever it was was just another vampire, not one of the military guys who were after him, or something worse.   
  


His eyes trained on the side of the tunnel where the footsteps were approaching from. After a moment, the well-dressed vampire came into view. Spike silently groaned. It was worse.   
  


It was his Sire.   
  


Spike watched as Angel stopped walking suddenly and cocked his head slightly. The older vampire's dark eyes roved around the tunnel and Spike held his metaphorical breath, hoping he was too far away to be seen. There was no way he'd be able to survive a fight with his Sire.   
  


The dark brown eyes pinpointed Spike and the peroxide-blond's hopes fell. "Spike, come out," Angel said, his voice hard.   
  


Spike slumped his shoulders and sighed. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" he grumbled to himself as he straightened and stepped into view.   
  


Angel frowned at him, coming closer. "You look awful."   
  


"It's great to see you, too, Peaches," Spike said sarcastically.   
  


"What are you doing here?" Angel asked, his posture one of menace.   
  


"Oh, the usual," Spike replied glibly. "Checking out the sights. Sampling the fine Sunnydale cuisine..."   
  


The older vampire folded his arms across his chest. "You're lying," he stated. "I want the truth. Now."   
  


"Or what? You gonna stake me?" Spike snorted. "You haven't yet. In fact, I don't think you have the knackers to do-"   
  


A hard smack in the center of his chest had him staggering backwards. He looked down with huge eyes to see a stake sitting in the water. "You bloody tried to stake me!" he exclaimed.   
  


"No, I didn't," Angel replied calmly. "If I was trying, you would be dust. Now, what are you doing here?"   
  


Spike raised his gaze and met his Sire's hard eyes. He sighed. "I had come back to kill your Slayer." He chuckled mirthlessly. "As you probably know because you're here, she's still among the living, rotten luck."   
  


"Spike-" Angel said with a warning tone.   
  


"I got blood fixed!" Spike shouted abruptly. He threw his arms in the air in an angry gesture, then had to move quickly so his blanket wouldn't fall in the water. He started to lose his balance from weakness and he grabbed a rung on the ladder. "God damn bloody bollocky hell!"   
  


Angel walked up to him and put his hands on Spike's shoulders, steadying him. "Tell me," the dark-haired vampire instructed softly.   
  


"I can't kill anymore. They did something to me and now I can't kill anyone," Spike said, his voice full of defeat. "I'm so soddin' hungry. I'd gnaw on a rat, but I can't. I can't kill a stupid, bleedin' single living thing."   
  


Angel studied him silently for a few moments until Spike looked down at his feet, his shoulders slumped again. Then he felt his Sire's hand on the back of his neck, as the older vampire moved to his side and gently propelled him to walk forward. He didn't ask where they were going because he just didn't care anymore.   
  


They ended up at another sewer entrance several blocks from where they started. Angel stopped Spike with his light grip on the blond's neck. Spike looked up at his Sire questioningly.   
  


"Rupert Giles' home is right across the street, through the garden, bottom level," Angel told him.   
  


"Oh no, I'm not going-"   
  


"Spike," Angel interrupted. "You need help. You'll get it from no one else but them."   
  


"What, am I just going to waltz up to the door, knock and say 'help me?'" Spike said sarcastically.   
  


"Yes."   
  


Spike blinked. "Oh."   
  


"But don't say anything about my being here," Angel said threateningly. "Got it?"   
  


"Right," Spike said, then looked up the ladder to the street. Pulling the blanket around his shoulders better so he could climb, he started up. At the top, just before he pushed the manhole cover aside, he glanced back down at his Sire, who was watching him with unreadable dark eyes. "Uh...thanks."   
  


Angel nodded once, took a step backwards, and disappeared into the shadows of the sewer.   
  


Spike pursed his lips together for a moment, then pushed the manhole cover off. He quickly climbed out and was glad to note a large tree blocked the most of the sunlight over the hole. He pulled the blanket up over his head and dashed across the street to the complex. As instructed, he went through the garden to the only door on the bottom level.   
  


He stared at the Spanish wood for a minute, then turned and leaned against the yellowish wall beside the door. "Just knock and say help me, alright mate?" he said to himself. "You don't have anything left to lose. 'Cept maybe your dashing good looks when your body starts to deteriorate-"   
  


Spike reached beside him and rapped on the door with his knuckles.   
  


He heard it open and knew that it was the Slayer who answered without even looking. Taking a purposeful breath, he glanced up at the mostly sunny sky, pulled the blanket a little tighter around his head, and stepped into the doorway.   
  


"Help me...."   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
